Un nuevo comienzo
by El alma draconiana
Summary: allá donde terminó Legado esta historia comienza, una historia sobre una dragona y su Jinete que empezó en el barco que salía de alghesia. Una historia Sobre una dragona y un elfo, aprendices de Eragon y Saphira.
1. Chapter 1

"Está oscuro... No se oye nada... Pero se esta tan cómodo... Tan a gusto..." pequeñas nubes de conciencia pasaban cerca ella tocando la membrana del huevo en el que se encontraba, parecían ser insectos.

Pero ocasionalmente captaba una conciencia mas grande que aquellas junto a una enorme "¿Que podrá ser?" se preguntaba la pequeña criatura que vivía dentro del huevo "Me gustaría saber lo que es" Golpeaba el huevo intentando abrirse paso al exterior cada día pero con escaso éxito. Pasaba el tiempo en completo silencio con la única compañía de las conciencias pero sin atreverse a comunicarse con ellas, intentando romper el cascaron que la rodeaba. Una noche empezó a notar que una parte del huevo cedía y logro romperlo por aquella parte, por aquella puerta a la libertad. Con un trozo de cascaron encima de la cabeza se asomo fuera del huevo. Todo estaba oscuro, tan solo iluminado por un par de antorchas enanas, se deslizó lentamente fuera del huevo deshaciéndose de la membrana que la recubría mirando todo alrededor con una ávida curiosidad aquel mundo en el que acababa de nacer.

"¿Pero que es todo esto?"-se preguntaba la dragona mientras iba explorando- "Empiezo a sentir algo de hambre"- Empezó a soltar chillidos en la oscuridad a ver si alguien le hacía caso

Con este recuerdo una pequeña dragona de un color azul como el mar abría sus azulados ojos y se estiraba soltando un bostezo tras echarse una breve siesta sobre el hombro de un elfo de pelo verde oscuro, ojos ambarinos, de tez blanca que la miraba con dulzura  
-¿Que tal has dormido pequeña?- Sonrió mientras le acariciaba el lomo dulcemente.

**Bueno aquí tenéis un pequeño Prologo de lo que va a ser la historia que voy a crear y que espero que la disfrutéis.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota del autor: Hola muy buenas, en primer lugar a partir de este momento meteré personajes de la historia original, para empezar pido perdón si mi relato no se fija a la historia original como por ejemplo las personalidades. Os prometo que haré lo posible par aque eso no pase pero si pasa ruego qu eme perdonéis, Asi como la necesidad de explayar la descripción en este capítulo ya que esta región es nueva para todos ^^. Dicho esto disfrutad del capitulo.**

Un nuevo día se extendía sobre la vasta extensión que hacia siglos que los siglos no pisaban desde que llegaron a algesia y se olvidaron de lo que había al otro lado de aquel extenso océano que separaba esa región de Alghesia. El lugar donde se situó Eragon tras atravesar aquel océano se localizaba en un lugar ni muy lejos ni muy cerca de la costa.

La ciudad de los nuevos jinetes posee el nombre de Baen shur'tugal, es decir en nuestro idioma, La Pena de los Jinetes de Dragón en memoria de los dragones y Jinetes que cayeron en combate durante la defensa de Dorú Areabea cuando Galbatorix los atacó para poner fin a su reinado. Baen Shur'tugal se sitúa en un pequeño valle fluvial el cual lo recorre un ancho río llamado el Rio Therm. A ambos lados de este se situaba un profundo bosque de arboles caducifolios con pequeños y escasos claros en su profundidad. Algunos de estos árboles presentaban una serie de escalantina que parecía tallada en ellos asimismo algunos huecos pequeños y dos grandes situados prácticamente en la copa del árbol. En el interior de estos peculiares arboles se situaban dos grandes huecos, uno encima del otro y uno mas grande que otro, el mayor era el que estaba debajo, del cual partían tres huecos así como una puerta que salía al exterior, en ella se situaba dos camas una tamaño humano o elfo y otra de un gran tamaño para dragones uno de los huecos conducía a una pequeña cocina con todo lo necesario para cocinar, en otro había una despensa donde almacenar las verduras para el jinete y por ultimo otro hueco con una bañera en forma de concha gigante hecha con la misma madera que los arboles en la que había dos grifos para el agua. En la nave superior había una enrome cama para dragones y un banco de trabajo con una extensa librería. De ambas naves había dos enormes ventanas con una membrana en cad auna de ellas para que pasara los dragones. Todo esto fue gracias a los elfos que fueron con Eragon a esta nueva región que gracias a sus canciones pudieron moldear los arboles a su antojo.

Este nuevo día deslumbró a la pequeña dragona que dormía arrebujada a la tripa de su jinete el cual dormía despatarrado en la cama. Un vibrante y molesto sonido sonó en aquel momento despertando a ambos

-aaaag... ¿DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO CACHARRO DE LOS DEMONIOOOOOS- Gritaba molesto mientras palpaba alrededor intentando encontrar el cacharro del cual provenía el molesto sonido- ¿donde está?- Miraba somnoliento alrededor hasta que lo encuentra bajo una pila de ropa hasta que lo para

-¿porqué siempre lo dejas bajo la ropa?- Le pregunta la pequeña dragona con curiosidad mientras se estiraba bostezando enérgicamente

-Porque así molestaba menos- suspira levantándose yéndose a por el desayuno preparando carne para la pequeña- ¿Y bueno que te apetece hoy Nirm?

-Da igual- sonreía la pequeña Nirm extendiendo las alas cogiendo la carne al vuelo

-Vamos que ya vamos tarde- Sale corriendo de la casa con una tostada en la boca hasta la enorme plaza que había en uno de los escasos claros- p-p-p-perdón llegamos tarde Maestro

-Lo siento Maestra- bajaba la cabeza arrepentida

Un chico de pelo rubio se incorporó de la pata de una enrome dragona de color azul mientras enrollaba un pergamino.

-No pasa nada, pero intentad ser mas puntuales la próxima vez- Les riño aquel hombre con las orejas a lo elfo-

-Vamos Eragon no seas tan duro con los enanos- sonreía socarronamente la dragona- a ver Nirm ven conmigo

Las dos dragonas se iban por un lado mientras que Eragon y este elfo se quedaban soloss.

A ver Zerch coge esto- Sonríe tirándole un guijarro

-Si- lo coge al vuelo examinándolo por si tenia alguna caracteristtica en especial- Maestro ¿es esta una peidra encantada o algo por el estilo?

.No, es tan solo un guijarro normal y corriente- rió Eragon al verle examinando el guijarro con gran concentración intentnaod desvelar el secreto y la cara de chasco que puso después al enterarse que era una piedra normal- Quiero que hagas este hechizo _Stern Reisa_-

-De acuerdo- asintío Zerch un ppoco confundido- _Stern reisa_- El guijarro se alzo un par de palmos con un vuelo algo inestable antes de volver a caer la piedra sobre la palma de la mano  
-Venga otra vez- Le instó Eragon

Se pasó así la mayoría de la mañana con escasos éxitos mientras que su frustración se acrecentaba a medida que se acumulaban sus fracasos

-Basta para por hoy- le ordenó Eragon al llegar al mediodía- Bueno para ser el primer día está bien

-No, n oestá bien, no he podido hacerlo bien si apenas se alzaba dos palmos y no volaba bien-

Eragon sonrió con nostalgia al ver la frustración de aquel joven elfo y esta se convirtió rápidamente en añoranza por su tierra natal y por aquel padre que dejó enterrado allí.

-Ve a comer y luego ve a la zona de entrenamientos con espadas-

-Si maestro...- se levanta yéndose a comer mientras refunfuñaba entre dientes

Por la tarde Se fue a la zona de entrenamiento con espadas pero algo de un color rojizo le desvió la atención y miró hacia allá curioso preguntándose quién sería.

**Bueno esto es todo hasta el momento amigos, ¿Quién será la curiosa presencia de color rojo? Lo veremos proximamente**


	3. Chapter 3

**Si lo siento llevo mucho sin escribir pero o me daban ataques supremos de vaguería absoluta o no se me ocurría nada. Una cosa, he estado escuchando a mis consejeros historiatiles así que voy a hacer una cosa, un capitulo será sobre Zerch y otro sobre Nirm, es decir una historia contada desde dos puntos de vista. los capítulos impares serán sobre Zerch y los pares será sobre Nirm, de todas maneras si tenéis ideas decídmelo.**

Estaba con la gran dragona Saphira. La dragona azulada siempre la imponía mucho respeto, era mas grande que ella, era mas hermosa y además era mucho mas fiera, siempre se sentía inferior a ella. Pero ella siempre la trataba como a una igual como si fuera su amiga o algo así. Se sentía por partes iguales incomoda y cómoda con ella.

-¿Ya estás pensando en las musarañas otra vez, Nirm?- Sonrió Saphira mientras miraba a su distraída pupila- ¿en que pensabas?-

-e-e-en nada, no pensaba en nadia- conestó avergonzada Nirm- ¿q-q-q-que estaba diciendo Maestra?-

Con un sonido grave rió Saphira a carcajadas, aquella pequeña le gustaba, no sabía porque pero había algo en ella que siemrpe la hacía reír, cosa rara que hacía desde que se separo de Finrer cuando se marcharon de Alagaësia. El recuerdo de aquel dragón verde le trajo un sentimiento de dolor y de añoranza. Nirm se fijó en ese gesto de dolor.

-¿E-e-estas bien Maestra?- Le preguntó Nirm preocupada

_Si no te preocupes por eso- sonrió Saphira- a ver pequeña voy a enseñarte unas cosas, como de momento apenas sabes volar y eres demasiaod pequeña para escupir fuego así que de momento te enseñaré a cazar

La pequeña dragona la miró con ojos chispeantes de la emoción, la emoción que le embarga a los niños pequeños cuando van a aprender algo nuevo. fueron caminando por los alrededores hasta que sapira detecto algo.

-Vaamos pequeña...- sornió mirándola- ves a aquel pequeño animal?- le manda una imagen de una peuqeña cobaya que comía un poco de hierba

-S-s-si- miró hacia la cobaya andando como siempre hasta que nota que unos dientes le cogen del pescuezo sin hacerle daño e intenta debatirse de esos dientes qque la apresaban

_a ver pequeña cuando quieras dejas de darme patadas y me escuchas- La riño Saphira mientras que por dentro se reía

-P-p-perdón Maestra- se queda quieta mirándola con arrepentimiento mientras Saphira la bajaba

-No puedes ir hacia la presa corriendo como si nada porque sino asustaras a la presa. En primer lugar hay que agazaparse y acercarse con sigilo- somnrie demostrándoselo

-S-s-s-si -se va acercando a la cobaya con sigilo hasta ponerse cerca

-Ahora ataca- sorne mirándola como le atacaba y se lo empieza a comer- mira que bien

- Pues esta buena- sonríe comiéndosela rápidamente hasta sentirse satisfecha

Saphira la miraba como si fuera su propia hija, estando muy orgullosa de ella. A lo mejor pronto sentiría la misma sensación dentro de poco.

-Anda vámonos que todavía tenemos que cazar mas cosas

**Si l osé es un mal capítulo y la verdad es que n ose si os gustara o no, buen oaparte de eso, parece que saphira nos oculta algo... ¿Saphira estará embarazada? ¿No lo stará?**


	4. Buscando un destello rojo

**AAAAH SEGUNDO DE BACHILLERATO AL ACECHO NO QUIERO T_T *suspiro* bueno si otra vez he vuelto a dejar esto colgado y demás. Lo siento muchoooooo.**

Zerch cruzaba el bosque mirando a su alrededor intentnaod ver la melena que visto hacía tan solo unas horas. Había terminado los entrenamientos con espada, con algunos moratones salpicados aquí y allá, nada que la magia curativa no pudiera curar, con el gran resultado de 3 victorias una derrota.

Pero ahora la mente del joven elfo no se centraba en engrandecerse como había supuesto el resto de sus compañeros. Su grupo de entrenamiento de espadas lo compartía con dos humanos y dos elfos. A él, por algun aextraña razón, le caía mejor los humanos. sus nombres eran Term y Arnold. Term era un muchacho de unos 18 años, de pelo rubio y ojos oscuros, era una persona donde las bromas siempre estaban en su boca, risueño pero sobre todo leal a sus amigos. Era el más alto del grupo y aunque no tenía mucha fuerza lo compensaba con su velocidad con las espadas. fue a aquella nueva ciudad de los Jinetes de Dragón cuando oyó que se iba a fundar así que se pago un barco y fue para allá.

Arnold era un chico de estatura media, de unos 20 años, sus musculosos brazos revelan su intenso trabajo de crio como agricultor en las tierras de su familia. A él Eraogn lo acogió cuando el Imperio arrasó con la propiedad de su familia. Aún recordaba como aquel día cuando llego a los vardenos y fue cuando le vio.

Ambos jovenes tenían a su maestro en gran estima.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a él cuanto pudieron siemrpe quedándose un poco atrás.

-e-e-e-eeeh... orejas puntiagudas, esperanos- jadeó term

Con una sonrisa Zerch fue aminorando la marcha hasta detenerse.

-A ver ¿que necesitáis?- Se quedó mirándoles con una sonrisa burlona- a ver si os dais mas prisa-

-Claro claro, espera que no todos tenemos tus superpoderes elficos- reprochó Arnold- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa?

- Pues...- desvia la mirada

-Vale no digas mas- se rie Term mirandole burlonamente- anda sigue corriendo a ver si la pillas-

Se quedó mirandoles un momento antes de siguir corriendo por el bosque intentando buscar con su mente el rastro pero no capto mas que insectos y algún que otro animal de por allí

-Debería asumir que no la voy a volver a ver- suspiró cerrando los ojos lentamente mientras se sumía en el sueño de vigilia que poseían todos los elfos- espero encontrarla-

**Bueeeeno poco a poco ya se va construyendo una historia. Espero que os gusten los siguientes capitulos**


End file.
